Example embodiments relate generally to a memory device and more particularly to a voltage generator and a memory device including the voltage generator.
Magnetic random access memory (MRAM) is a non-volatile memory such that data written in the memory cells are retained even after power to the memory cells is off. The MRAM is also a resistive memory such that the value of data stored in the memory cell is based on the resistance of the memory cell. Particularly among the various resistive memories, the write operation and the read operation of the MRAM cell may be performed depending on a current direction and a current amount.
To be a substitute for the widely used DRAM, an MRAM requires increase in the speed of the write operation and the read operation in order to be comparable to the speed of the operations of a DRAM.